


Welcome Distraction

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [56]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Teasing, You'll get Second-Hand Embarrassment, but that's fine because they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'awkward teenage crush' kiss prompt.~And at that- Weiss is alone. She finally lets her shoulders sag as she leans heavily against the counter, a large sigh falling from her lips. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she mumbles, “Am I really that obvious?”“Um…” Weiss jumps, turning towards the doorway, her heart stopping as she sees the girl her friends had been talking about moments before, “Is everything alright?”Weiss smiles awkwardly at her despite her attempts to mask her nervousness. “Yeah, e-everything’s fine. How did you…?”“Blake let me in before she left.”“Of course she did.” Weiss whispers under her breath.





	Welcome Distraction

“You _are_ joking_, _right?”

Blake meets the ex-heiress’ gaze with a single raised eyebrow, an amused smile playing at her lips. “No, I don’t believe I am.”

“I do _not _have a crush on her!” Weiss exclaims as Blake takes a sip of her tea in a vain effort to hide her grin, and the white haired woman stands up from her chair to walk over to the counter Blake is on the other side of. The faunus places her cup down on the marble as Weiss leans both of her hands against the counter. 

“Look, princess-”

“I thought I told you and Yang to _stop _calling me that!”

“-Anyone with eyes can see that you have a crush on her. For example, do I become a blushing mess when I see… I don’t know, _Jaune_?”

Weiss’ eyebrows furrow, “_What? _No, of course not.”

Blake nods, “Yeah,” she smirks, “That’s because I don’t have a crush on him.”

“Wha-” Weiss halts, then points an accusatory finger at her teammate, “I do _not _become a blushing _mess_.”

“You _do, _though.”

“I don’t!” Weiss almost yells, “And I don’t have a crush on her.”

“Who?” A new voice inquires- one that Weiss quickly registers as Yang and lets out a sigh, “Ilia?”

“Yes,” Blake answers for her, offering Yang a quick smile before turning back to her roommate. “All you have to do is talk to her, you know. She’s as whipped as you are.”

Weiss feels her heart race, but doesn’t want Blake to know the effect her words had. So, she rolls her eyes, “And that would be _great _if I _actually _had a crush on her.”

Yang peers at Weiss over Blake’s shoulders and then lets out a low chuckle, “Would you mind if I borrowed your science notes, then? I think I missed a few points.”

Weiss’ eyes widen. _H-How did Yang know about- “_You looked in my _bag, _you dunce?”

“No, I didn’t,” she laughs, “But I sit beside you, remember? I can see everything you write. Or _draw _in this case.”

“You should be paying attention to the teacher in class, Yang! Not _me.”_

“It’s worked for me so far if the straight A’s mean anything,” the blonde shrugs, pulling herself up so that she’s sitting on the counter. “You know we’re not trying to pressure you into this, right? But denying feelings that I _literally _got you to admit to once isn’t going to do you any good.”

“Just talk to her, Weiss,” Blake says this time, “You’ll be pleasantly surprised.” she says, taking the final sip of her tea, then she places the mug in the sink. She then glances at Yang. “You ready?” 

Yang nods, hopping off the counter, following after Blake as she rounds the corner and walks towards the door. “And where are you two going?”

“Out.” is all Yang says.

“Yeah, no _shit.” _Weiss groans, and she hears two sets of laughs in response.

“Well, excuse _me, _princess!” Yang replies right as Blake pulls her out the door- chuckling with a shake of her head as she does so, whispering a faint, “You’re such an idiot.”

And at that- Weiss is alone. She finally lets her shoulders sag as she leans heavily against the counter, a large sigh falling from her lips. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she mumbles, “Am I really that obvious?”

“Um…” Weiss jumps, turning towards the doorway, her heart stopping as she sees the girl her friends had been talking about moments before, “Is everything alright?”

Weiss smiles awkwardly at her despite her attempts to mask her nervousness. “Yeah, e-everything’s fine. How did you…?”

“Blake let me in before she left.” 

“Of course she did.” Weiss whispers under her breath.

Ilia rubs the back of her neck out of embarrassment, pointing behind her with the thumb of her other hand, “Should I… uh, come back later?”

Weiss blushes, “No, no!” she says quickly- a bit _too _quickly, “Did you need something?”

Ilia crosses her arms as she steps into the room, coming to a stop at the white-haired girl’s side. “I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Go ahead,” Weiss says with a shake of her head, “It’s a welcome distraction, trust me.”

The faunus glances down at her own arms, “I don’t know if you’ll still feel that way after I tell you.”

Weiss frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I- uh…” she hesitates.

“Ilia?” 

“I may be… kind of… in love with you…” Ilia mumbles, voice trailing off near the end.

Weiss stares back at her for a moment, her mouth falling open immediately. “_Pardon_?”

Ilia blushes profusely, and her eyes fall to her feet out of embarrassment. “Um...”

“You’re in _love _with _me?”_

“Maybe?” Ilia chuckles nervously.

“Oh.” Weiss replies, and it’s followed by an awkward silence.

Both of them are too nervous to meet the other’s eyes. Eventually though, the faunus asks, “Do you... feel the same or...?”

“Yeah,” Weiss answers after a minute.

“Oh.”

Another silence.

“So, are we...?”

The blue-eyed girl shrugs, “I guess so.”

“Okay,” Ilia says, and when Weiss finally meets her eyes, they both start to laugh.

“We’re bad at this, aren’t we?” Weiss smiles, and the other girl lets out a small huff of amusement.

The faunus’ eyes fall to her awkwardly-declared-girlfriend’s lips before shooting back up to her eyes, blush intensifying. “Can I...?”

“Yes, Ilia.” Weiss bites her lip, “Yes, you can.”

She smiles, and starts to lean forward now that she’s been given permission. Weiss’ eyes fall shut when their lips connect, one hand moving up to cup the back of Ilia’s neck. The faunus pulls back shortly after, and with a small smile, whispers, “You know everyone is going to tease us because of how long we took, right?”

“I don’t really care,” Weiss murmurs, “Can you kiss me again?”


End file.
